The Paradise of Hearts
by euphoria23
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED! PHEW! it took me sooooo long to upload this fic its been almost two years I will be uploading new chapters soon!sooooory for the delay.......chpater 4 will be coming soon okies thanks for the persons who reviewed....domo arigato gozaim
1. Default Chapter

The Paradise of Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: Hello Minna-san! I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. This story is inspired by the great creation of Naoko Takeuchi so let's start and hope you enjoy my fic! although you may notice some unfamiliar character I created them myself.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Tickets to Paradise  
  
It was two years after the last encounter of the Sailor Soldiers with Galaxia and they are now living a normal life. Ami is now graduating as a doctor. It was their vacation when Ami told Usagi and the others that she and Makoto were going to America to compete for a cooking competition.  
  
"Wow! That's going to be great! So when will you leave Makoto?" Usagi asked.  
  
"In about three days from now." Makoto replied.  
  
Three days is too early but instead of discouraging Makoto the gang helped Makoto prepare. They went out with her and Ami to go shopping, practice cooking new dishes (that all of us know is delicious!) that day. The group ended their day with a dinner at a Ramen House. They are all excited to go and accompany Ami and Makoto go get their tickets.  
  
"So Ami where are you guys going to stay?" asked Rei.  
  
"My Aunt lives there and she assured me that she will help us find a place to stay there."  
  
"That's amazing Ami! Can I go with you guys?" Minako said.  
  
"Sorry Mina but there are only two tickets for us and besides Ami also has a purpose of going with me she has to research about something for their thesis." Makoto answered.  
  
"Mina don't worry I'll bring a handsome guy for you when we come back." Ami added and giggled.  
  
"You should! He he he just kiddin! Don't take it seriously Ami." Answered Mina.  
  
Three days have passed and Makoto and Ami are going to America. They bid goodbyes. Usagi almost cling into Makoto's shirt and cried. Then the time came. They boarded the plane leaving their precious friends behind. While they are on the plane they are already talking to each other.  
  
"Makoto aren't you nervous?"  
  
"Nope not a bit."  
  
"By the way how about you're cooking? Have you decided what kind of dish are you going to make?"  
  
"To think of it no, I haven't yet. But I have a plenty of time to plan it."  
  
"Makoto can I leave you for a minute? I'll just go to the washroom."  
  
"Ok! Then."  
  
Ami stood up and headed for the washroom. While walking Ami didn't notice a kid in front of her and tripped. But suddenly when she was about to fall a man grabbed her to avoid her from falling. She slowly looked up ans she saw a fairytale like character. An almost perfect person like an Adonis. The guy have a dark brown hair, green eyes, pinkish colored cheek and his height maybe about six feet tall.  
  
"Miss are you Ok?"  
  
"Why yes thank you!"  
  
"By the way I'm Christaufer, Christaufer Lemming"  
  
"I'm Ami, Ami Mizuno."  
  
"So see yah later."  
  
"Oh! yeah see yah later."  
  
After Christaufer left Ami blushed. She's somewhat and kind of hypnotized. That's the first ever Ami blushed because of a guy. "Am I falling in love at first sight?" Ami thought. She felt like she wanted to see and meet him for the second time. Her heart beats faster at an irregular rhythm. Maybe she is falling in love. After she got out of the washroom she met him again.  
  
"Oh by the way since we met already may I ask you where are you going to?"  
  
"In the Cooking Convention in California."  
  
"So we are going the same place?"  
  
"Why are you a chef or something?"  
  
"Yes. I am. So do you already have a place to stay?"  
  
"No we don't have yet but we will have as soon as we arrive there."  
  
"We? Do you have a friend with you?"  
  
"Yes my friend is with me."  
  
"Then maybe you and your friend could stay at my rest house there?"  
  
"Oh no thanks I think it's too much."  
  
"No really since I am the only one to stay there I won't mind you and your friend staying."  
  
" I'll ask her first ok?"  
  
"Ok! See you again later. I'll wait for your answer."  
  
"Ok I'll inform you."  
  
Then she decide to go back to their seats. She told Makoto about everything.  
  
"What you met a guy!"  
  
"Uhhumm!"  
  
"Well is he gorgeous"  
  
"Yes he has dark brown hair, green eyes, a cool voice and a nice height."  
  
"Did you ask for his name?"  
  
"NO! *blushing* that's very improper for a woman to ask for a guy's name, but he gave it to me without asking."  
  
"Really? So what is his name?"  
  
"Christaufer, Christaufer Lemming."  
  
"A nice name for such a guy!"  
  
"Well he asked me if we already have a place to stay. I said no. And he is offering us to stay at his rest house there."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"That I'll ask you first. By the way he is going to be your rival in the competiton."  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Do you know where he is seating right now?"  
  
"Well I think that his seat is just one space in front of us."  
  
"Well, well, well..how lucky you are! Okay you are obviously blushing! Ami's in love!"  
  
"NO I'm not!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing at the sight of a complete stranger."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Uhuh! Ok admit it that this competition gave us a ticket to paradise!'  
  
"Tell him that we agree on his offer so that you could meet him very well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it ok? And besides it could save us some money."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ami stares at Christaufer and took a deep breath and slowly walks towards him......  
  
****************************************  
  
So what do you think is it good or what? Well please review my story and give me some advice so gotta go*yawn* (",). 


	2. In love and Friendship

The Paradise of Hearts Chapter 2: Temple of Hearts  
  
Hello minna-san! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic. This and the following chapter will be a bit looong!!! The characters in this story is not my creation so please do not sue me! ************************************************************************  
Ami walked towards the stranger named Christaufer Lemming. As Ami drew nearer to him she felt very conscious and felt like walking away from him. Then..  
  
"He.Hello Mr. Lemming!" (Smiling)  
  
"Oh! hello Ami"  
  
"You remembered my name?"  
  
"Of course I do. So you and your friend decided yet?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm. Yes. In fact we decided to accept your offer." (*Blushing*)  
  
"That's great by the way after we get off this plane are you going to drop somewhere else"  
  
"Well yes. I'm going to drop by my Aunts house."  
  
"Well if that's what you like then here's my address." He handed Ami a small piece of paper written on it was his address.  
  
"Thank you! So see you then."  
  
Ami walked away but Christaufer's eyes were as if they were glued to Ami. Christaufer being a multi-millionaire in America living in a very big mansion with 15 maids and a butler named Charles. (I haven't mentioned it in the first chapter) and just an ordinary citizen in Japan is a very kind hearted had a very rough life. His parents were assassinated while they were on a trip. He lived all alone in his house with hatred among the people who assassinated them. He promised not to forget and get his revenge for his parents.  
  
But after he met Ami all of the things in his mind felt like it flew to nowhere leaving him breathless and speechless. This is the first time he paid attention to a girl realizing that the girl was a complete stranger to him.  
  
The plane landed few hours after. When they first opened the door of the plane the cool breeze of America blew to Ami's face and she felt a sudden joy as if her heart will jump out of her chest.  
  
The two girls then went to pick up their baggage. They met Christaufer Lemming along.  
  
"Hello Ms. Ami"  
  
"Oh hello there Mr. Lemming! By the way meet my friend Makoto "  
  
"Oh hello there Mr. Lemming nice to meet you in person thank you for the favor that you've done for us."  
  
"Hello too by the way Miss Ami you don't have to be so formal in calling me you can call me Chris"  
  
"Okay then Chris, see you later at your house!"  
  
"Okay see you then!" then he left.  
  
"Whoa Ami is that him?"  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"Well you have a good taste there. He's really a hunk"  
  
Ami and Makoto went for a tour around California they went to shopping malls, parks, and other beautiful places. They ate at a very elegant restaurant and dropped by her aunts' house. After that day they finally decided to go to Lemmings residence. Ami reached for the small piece of paper in her pocket and read the address. They rode a taxi and they finally arrived in front of a very large mansion. They paid for their fare and then They pushed the doorbell near the gate. A voice answered.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino we are here to look for Mr. Lemming, Christaufer Lemming"  
  
"Oh you mean Master Chris, oh dear please come in he's expecting you."  
  
The gate opened automatically. Then three houseboys arrived to carry their bags and showed them to the guest room.  
  
"Wow! Ami this is a very big house.I mean mansion."  
  
"I agree and look at this room, our room"  
  
The guest room where they will be sleeping has two beds with silk sheets pillows soft as cotton and the room was warm because of the very big fireplace.  
  
"This room is huge" Ami exclaimed.  
  
Then someone knocked at the door. The butler handed them 2 big boxes with their names on it and the butler said:  
  
" Master Chris wants to invite the both of you to a formal dinner and he is looking forward to seeing you wear the dress he gave you so Madame's if you'll excuse me then I must go and organize your dinner" (*smiled*)  
  
"Well thank you Monsieur"  
  
"What? Ami he bought us some dress let's look at it"  
  
Ami opened the box with her name on it and she saw very beautiful powdered blue satin gown with matching crystal blue shoes and a set of rare blue diamond jewelries (a blue choker with a diamond pendant, a teardrop shaped diamond earrings and a glittering blue diamond gold plated ring.).  
  
After Ami opened her box Makoto opened hers. She saw almost the same, as Ami the only difference is that the color of hers was green.  
  
While Ami and Makoto was dressing up:  
  
Chris asked his butler about Ami and Makoto about what he thinks about them.  
  
"Hey Charles what do you think of our two guests?"  
  
"I think that they are kind ladies!"  
  
"What about the Blue haired One?"  
  
"Miss Ami is a very charming lady I think there's much more extraordinary with Ami than meets the eye."  
  
"I agree with that Charles"  
  
"By the way master Chris what about the cooking convention? Have you prepared the right dish?"  
  
"Yes I know already and by the way Makoto will be my rival in the convention."  
  
"Aren't you worried sir?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I am not looking forward to winning you know that my only purpose in joining that contest is about the fund-raising."  
  
"Master you really have a very big heart I just hope you will find your happiness."  
  
"Thank you Charles you may go now"  
  
"Your welcome master Chris"  
  
The time for dinner has arrived the two girls was very nervous and decided to finally come down.  
  
While Chris was waiting very patiently for the girls to arrive then She saw Ami coming down the stairs his jaws almost dropped seeing Ami Dressed very elegantly, her hair styled in a very simple way with her hair clip with a teardrop shaped hairclip, looks like a goddess.  
  
Then he gently offered the two girls his arms and preceded the dining room..  
  
But what they didn't know is that someone or something is watching their every move..  
  
Anonymous: So He's the very cunning Christaufer Lemming.....ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
So guys what do you think? Does this chapter improved or is it short? Pleeeeeeeeaaaase review my story thank you guys just e-mail me tell me your comments and suggestions ok? Bye bye! 


	3. Song of the Soul

Paradise of Hearts Chapter 3: Song of the Soul *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-Disclaimer: Any Character of the anime involved in this fic does not belong to me although some unfamiliar characters mentioned here are made by myself. Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Phew!! Its been almost a year that I didn't upload any chapter of this fic I'm just too busy neweiz here goes hope you like it.... *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ami, Mako and Chris preceded the dining room..  
  
"Sugoi!!!! What a very big dining room!!!" Mako exclaimed.  
  
The two ladies marveled at what they saw. The dining room was too big even 50 elephants can fit into it. Chris escorted the two to their seats. When they sat at the chairs a band arrived and played a very sweet music.  
  
"So Ami by the way you said that your friend Ms. Makoto here is a competitor in the cooking convention right?"  
  
"Uh huh why do you ask???"  
  
"Nothing.... By the way you are Japanese right where exactly in Japan do you live??"  
  
"Well since you asked I live in Tokyo and of course all of my friends too live there.Well if it won't bother you would you tell us something about yourself?"  
  
"Well I'm a half American-Japanese. I grew up here in America until I turned 11 we went to live in Japan with my mom and dad then.......after 5 months they were assassinated I lived all alone with Charles he stood as my father after all these many years."  
  
"Oh I'm really sorry I shouldn't have asked about it..." Ami sighed.  
  
"I feel really sorry for you...." Added Makoto.  
  
"Okay enough of this sentimental things lets just eat and drink shall we?"  
  
The three ate the dinner and the band still is playing music and the music was very romantic then.... The door bell rang.  
  
"Charles could you get that please? That may be Jason.  
  
"Who's Jason" Ami and Makoto asked in wonder.  
  
"He's a college classmate of mine. I asked him to come by but as usual he's always late." Then the door of the dining room opened then there stood a handsome blonde haired guy with green eyes rosy cheeks and a very pink lips that looks so soft. Makoto couldn't help but stare at the guy who just arrived.  
  
"Jay meet Ms. Ami Mizuno and Ms. Makoto Kino."  
  
"Nice to meet you." The two girls answered in chorus.  
  
"Well you can call me Jay if you please."  
  
"Then you can call me Ami"  
  
"And you can call me Makoto."  
  
"Have you eaten yet???"  
  
"Yes Chris I had dinner already I'm sorry I'm late but its ok."  
  
Then suddenly Chris left the company and he wnet to speak with the band...  
  
"Could you play a slow but romantic one???"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The music started to play.  
  
"Ami may I have this dance please????" Christauffer asked.  
  
"Of course sir!" Ami smiled.  
  
Then the music was playing all along then Jay asked Mako to dance. Jay saw Makoto and was stunned by her beauty a very sweet but innocent and catchy look of Mako.  
  
The Evening ended and they all went up to their room.  
  
"I had a very nice time Ami"  
  
"Dancing with Jay"  
  
"Yes and it looks that you are enjoying it yourself "  
  
"Yes I Did !!!!"  
  
Makoto was already sleeping but Ami is still there staring at the ceiling wondering "Why am I feeling this way ???? I felt happy when I'm with him yet this is awkward we only met for 3 days and I am acting as if I knew him already but I liked it." She told herself. Then when she was about to close her eyes she heard a music a very sad music she followed where it was coming from then she ended in the study room. She opened the door and saw Chris.  
  
Chris noticed Ami and wiped away his tears.....  
  
"What's the matter you can't sleep???" asked Chris.  
  
"No actually I was going to sleep then I heard the very sad music why are playing a sad music??" Ami asked in return.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you..."  
  
"No its ok but why are you so sad the others say that the music is the language of the soul then you must be really sad right now..."  
  
Ami was surprised Chris suddenly embraced her tightly but her body could resist then Chris said...  
  
"Its been almost ten years after the death of my parents yet I still feel so horrible I felt that there was something missing. All these years all I wanted was revenge for my parents death yet I cannot have it because all of the people I ordered to investigate cannot solve the case either."  
  
"Chris revenge won't give you contentment and it will only put you into a very grave sin. Its is better if you leave it up to God he knows whats best."  
  
"But I can't!!!"  
  
"Trust me ..." Ami said then Chris put his hands on Ami's cheeks.  
  
Christaufer stared at Ami's face and saw her beautiful and fair skin her blue innocent eyes that makes him feel enlighted and weak, caught his. Ami stared at Christauffer she couldn't help but stare then slowly their face were getting close to each other as if they fell into a deep trance. They they kissed intimately Ami kissed him back Chris was hugging her tightly but. Ami pushed him back so hard he was surprised by the reaction On her face as if she was scred then Ami ran away......but Chris saw a glimpse of her there were tears flowing from her eyes as she exits through the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- So what do you think I'm soooorry if this is a short one again... so what do you think now ???? I was really running out of ideas but this came up instantly so hope you liked it so until the next chapter ok oyasumi nasai (",) PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE review my work and if you have any suggestion just e-mail me at: makotokaide_tensai@yahoo.com 


End file.
